


Einen Stern, der deinen Namen trägt, alle Zeiten überlebt und über unsere Liebe wacht

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: The WJC isn't the NHL, but Mikey wishes he could bring one NHL tradition to the WJC.





	Einen Stern, der deinen Namen trägt, alle Zeiten überlebt und über unsere Liebe wacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketsfindplanets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsfindplanets/gifts).



> This is my first Hockey RPF fic on AO3, and I couldn't have imagined a better recipient. I really, really hope you like it!
> 
> I've made my way into Hockey RPF very, very recently, and watching bits and pieces of the WJC helped me understand the sport much better. I suspect we'll see even more great things from these boys! :D

If Mikey was completely honest with himself, he still couldn't believe what had happened tonight - gold! Gold for his country! Gold alongside his friends! Gold alongside his Taylor!

...HIS Taylor??

Mikey shook his head furiously, hoping his teammates wouldn't notice amid their revelry. It was one thing to have developed a huge crush on Taylor almost as soon as the tournament began, but it was quite another to start using possessive pronouns, even if it was only in his head!! Taylor was a very good friend and nothing more.

With a sigh, Mikey leaned back in his chair and allowed his eyes to settle on the very rad Raddysh. (No, he did NOT regret that pun - it was certainly better than all those salad jokes!) Taylor had been nothing short of fantastic the entire tournament, not worrying about the move from Pennsylvania to Florida one little bit despite all the hype. His smile had barely wavered, and his playing had been out of this world.

Mikey smiled at the sound of Taylor's laugh. He loved the way Taylor's entire face lit up when he laughed, not unlike how his eyes sparkled after a win. Much as Mikey hated the idea of playing against Taylor, he had to admit that losing against Taylor would mean a win for Taylor, and Mikey loved that idea. Taylor deserved as many wins and accolades as possible.

Speaking of accolades, Mikey had really wanted Taylor to be MVP this tournament. If it had been up to Mikey, this tournament would use the "three stars" system that the NHL had - one for Taylor, two for...probably Cale, and three for...Carter, why not? Honestly, the second star and third star didn't matter in Mikey's fantasy - all that mattered was Taylor as the first star.

"Head out of the clouds, McLeod!" Taylor walked over to Mikey and threw an arm around his shoulders, obviously pleased with this joke. "What are you thinking about so much?"

"Comparing the NHL to this," Mikey said. Taylor smiled, so Mikey didn't feel bad about lying - the truth wouldn't have gone over so well, and Mikey just had to get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Einen Stern (… der deinen Namen trägt)" by DJ Ötzi, also known as the "Hey Baby" singer. 
> 
> Translation of title: "A star which bears your name, survives for all time and watches over our love"
> 
> Thanks for reading!! =D Please let me know what you thought, especially with the ending - should I tag it differently? =/


End file.
